Angel & Buffy
by CahduhCahduh
Summary: A demon has arrived in SD with plans to kill the Slayer. Of course they don't want to kill her off immediately, they want to have fun as they control the Scooby Gang (As well as Angel, straight from LA) to play out Romeo and Juliet, with the famous ending
1. Default Chapter

The Tashian demon stepped by the Sunnydale sign and smiled to herself, running a hand through her long red hair. She blinked a few times, her bright green eyes scanning the area. She began walking down the road, the cold wind blowing her satin skirt, revealing her long thin legs. She walked barefoot on the cold pavement, broken glass breaking under her weight, unable to penetrate her hard skin.

A car drove up to her as her green eyes flashed to the driver. He rolled down his window and stuck his head out, whistling to her as she stared at him. "Need a ride? I will ride you anywhere, as long as you ride me afterwards!" The man shouted obnoxiously as she walked to the car, looking to him.

"Tell me where I can find the Slayer." She spoke to him, her voice as light and soft as an angel and flowed like music. Her face was expressionless, as she stared at the man with her eyes, expecting him to know where to find her.

"I don't know who the Slayer is… but why don't you come in and I can warm you up some." The man said rudely, reaching out to grasp her arm. She pulled back, angry for not knowing where the Slayer was and she reached out, lifting the man by his neck and pulling him out of his car, from the window.

The man gasped, grabbing her arms, trying to get a deep breath as he struggled to breathe. The demon stopped, hearing noise as she looked away from the man, looking around. She dropped the man and walked away from him as he gasped.

"I can hear her." The Tashian demon said to herself as she continued down the road, following the bond that she connected with the Slayer. She walked until she came upon a Graveyard and walked in, concentrating to find the petite Slayer. She came upon a clearing as she paused, seeing the Slayer with a man. The demon recognized the man as a vampire as the Slayer stabbed him with her stake, turning him to dust.

The demon just smiled, walking up to Buffy, who heard the demon and turned slowly, her stake raised. "Buffy Anne Summers, the Vampire Slayer." The demon said in her voice, causing Buffy to jump. She regained her stance and frowned, her face serious and grim, ready to fight the demon.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too. Wish to meet Mr. Pointy? He seems eager to get close." Buffy mocked, her stake still raised, as she stayed in fighting stance, staring at this woman… or demon… she didn't look exactly human, but her beauty was striking, it even put Buffy in slight shock.

"I need to read you." The demon said, walking right up to Buffy and touching her hands to Buffy's head. Buffy tried slamming the stake into her heart but the wood broke as Buffy held the wooden shards in her hands, in shock as she was about to kick the demon away when she was stopped by a pain shooting through her head. Buffy cried out as she crumbled to the ground.

The demon turned and walked away, before disappearing in a bright green puff of smoke. She reappeared underground, in a large cavern as she walked up to a tall man, who sat on a large maroon canopy bed. "You have it?" The man asked, sitting up. The demon made her way to him and nodded.

"Good, dip your hand in the pot." The man said, gesturing to a large bubbling caldron. The demon nodded and she slid her hand in, everything in Buffy's mind rushed in, making the water swirl as she slid her hand back out.

The man walked over, looking into the water as it went still. "Good, good… we can kill her now… and have fun with it as well… Ah, there's Angel. They have an interesting tale… and I have an idea. I say we kill the Slayer off in a creative way." The man said, smirking as he closed his eyes, concentrating.

* * *

Cordelia Chase leaned back in her chair, blowing a bubble with her gum, bored out of her mind when the bubble popped and she cried out, leaning forward as her head felt like it was being pounded in.

"Cordy! You okay?" Angel cried out, pulling her and her chair back, waiting for her to regain her senses. She was breathing fast as her eyes fluttered. "What did you see? What is it?"

Cordelia slammed her fist on the desk. "I wish Doyle was alive just so I could kick his ass!" Cordelia cried out, her head throbbing as she grabbed a glass of water and downed it.

"Cordelia, the vision." Wesley said, walking over to her, waiting anxiously to find out what it was. He looked at Angel who looked back, impatient as Cordy took her time to evaluate those things she had just seen.

"Okay… I saw… Sunnydale." Cordelia said slowly, her face frowning. "No way in hell I am coming with you back to Sunnyhell." Cordelia said, crossing her arms, glaring to Angel. "Then there was a beautiful woman… I mean really… I wonder how she got her hair like that…"

"Cordy!" Angel growled, wondering if Buffy was in trouble again. Last time he went to go see her it didn't end well, she came back to LA, furious he avoided her and… the rest he didn't want to think about.

"Oh right, well, it's definitely danger to the Slayer. Everyone is controlled by a man... I see a cauldron, and a man standing over it with the woman… no, she is a demon. It's blurry." Cordelia tried to explain as she strained her eyes.

"Can you draw the demon? And the man as well?" Wesley asked, grabbing a pad of yellow paper and a pencil and handing it to Cordelia. Cordelia nodded and tried to draw them to the best of her abilities. She made a rough sketch and handed the notebook back to Wesley, who stared at it a moment, studying it.

"Wesley, bring your books in the car if you have to. We are going now." Angel said, grabbing his coat and putting it on. He looked to Cordelia and frowned. "Fine, you stay here, we will be back as soon as we can. Wes, now."

"Oh uh, yes." Wesley said faintly, still looking at the picture as he grabbed his coat and walked towards the door, not really noticing what was going on as he walked right into the door. "Oh!" Welsye said, stumbling back and looking at the door a few minutes in a slight daze.

"Can do!" Cordelia said cheerfully, glad she wasn't going back to Sunnyhell as she frowned for a moment. "Wait, what if we get a customer? I can't exactly slay or stake anything."

"We will be back as soon as we can, just take their number and I will get back to them." Angel replied distractedly, opening the door and covering his head with his jacket as he made his way to the car and got in. Wesley followed behind Angel and got into the car as Angel started it up.

"Back to Sunnydale… great." Wesley said, pausing to look up from his notebook.

* * *

"This is great… we didn't even have to ask for them to come." The man said, looking up from his cauldron and walking over to the Tashian demon, giving her a kiss. "Let's us watch as they go right into our trap, and I can kill the damn Slayer." 


	2. Arrival in Sunnydale

"Buffy, are you okay?" Riley asked Buffy again as he helped her up. He leaned her against the tree as she held her head, blinking a few times, trying to remember what had happened. "What were you doing out here in the graveyard?"

"Oh, um… dead, uh friend…" Buffy made up quickly, not wanting to reveal her Slayer status to her new love interest. She looked to the first tombstone she found and read the name. "Sheila O'Shea." Buffy read, looking back up to Riley.

"Your friend died 10 years ago." Riley stated, reading the date of the woman's death. "I thought you only moved her a few years ago."

"I did, she was a family friend." Buffy replied in a matter-of-factly manner. She slid the stake into her pocket to keep Riley from seeing as she suddenly looked defensive and turned to look at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see my friend, Shelia O'Shea." Riley replied, indicating his dry humor as Buffy just smiled, realizing how lame it sounded now that he said it to her. "I wont ask, calm down Buffy." Riley said finally as Buffy gave him a nervous smile, a little frustrated as she tried to remember what had caused her to pass out.

"I should, uh, go home." Buffy said quietly, giving a small smile to Riley and then walked away, still feeling a little nervous when around him. She moved quickly, to get away from Riley and sighed, leaving the graveyard, deciding to head to Giles' place, figuring he may help.

Buffy opened the door to Giles' house and stepped inside, looking around. She closed the door behind her quietly and listened, wondering where everyone was. "Give me my blood!" Buffy rolled her eyes, hearing Spike as she walked into the bathroom and leaned on the doorframe, smiling to the chained up Spike.

"Slayer, where is the sodden man? He is not here and I want my blood!" Spike growled, fighting against the chains that kept him in the bathtub. "I just want to eat… and get this damned chip out of my head…" Spike whined, pulling at the chains with his hands.

"So you can go and kill people? How about not? Plus, I like having around a neutered vampire; I hope that whoever did it to you will continue their good work. Helps me out a lot." Buffy said, smirking. She heard the door open and close as she looked into the living room and saw Giles… with her mom.

Buffy went into the living room, looking at them both. "Mom… what are you doing here?" Buffy asked, giving a glance to Giles, who watched Buffy.

"Buffy, honey, you are old enough to be married, and Riley has asked for your hand in marriage, what do you think about getting married?" Joyce asked Buffy, a smile growing on Giles' face.

"I think, uh, Buffy getting married is just what she needs for maturity. Of course he will have to be aware of her Slayer responsibilities…" Giles said, cleaning his glasses as he put them back on his face.

Buffy stared at them in utter disbelief. She was speechless and stared at her Watcher and her mother. She wanted to leave, but they were standing in her way so she just turned around, stomping her feet as she went back into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Slayer! Slayer! Gettin' married, are we love!" Spike cried out, laughing. Buffy glared at him and kicked his side in the tub. "Ow! Hey Slayer! I didn't do anything!" Spike still laughed and Buffy gave him a glare, grabbing her stake. "Okay, okay, sorry love, I will stop. Just never expected that to happen…"

"Neither did I. Something is going on. I mean, I just started college… a little bit ago, and then they suddenly show up, talking to me about marriage." Buffy's eyebrows burrowed in confusion and deep thought. "It has to be a spell, I should call Willow."

"I got it! A Tashian demon!" Wesley said, reading the description in the book. "A demon in the form of a beautiful human woman most recognized for their bright green eyes. The demon has the ability to read memories and thoughts of other creatures, able to retain everything picked up."

Angel stopped the car, parking outside the Bronze. He stepped out of the car and stretched, fixing his coat as he looked to Wesley, who stumbled out of the car, trying to concentrate on the book. "So what does the demon want with Buffy?"

"I don't know… I mean, the book mentions that the demon, despite being demon, isn't big on murdering or killing." Wesley looked up to Angel, closing the book and putting it inside the car, closing the door. "It must be working for something else…"

Angel turned around to face Wesley. "Are you okay?" Angel asked as Wesley froze, his eyes closing as he swayed backwards, his eyes fluttering open. Wesley stared at Angel a moment, blinking a few times as Angel waited for an answer.

"You have been hiding from me Angel, have you fallen in love again? Who is it this time who had stolen your heart and you must weep and mourn for not getting your love returned?" Wesley asked Angel, stepping towards him.

Angel stared at Wesley, a little horrified. "What are you talking about Wes?" Angel asked, taking a few cautious steps back when Angel froze, feeling something within him as he swayed, and closing his eyes. Angel opened his eyes again, his face becoming saddened. "Cordelia Chase, I have expressed my love but she turns me away…"

"Angel, why don't we go to a party? I hear there will be one tonight, a college party. There will be girls there you can meet and date, and forget about Cordelia." Wesley said, putting his hand on Angel's back, trying to make him feel better.

Angel nodded and turned around, getting back into his car. He waited for Wesley to get in as well as he started up the car, pulling out of the parking lot to go to the party Wesley had heard about. "I will go, but just to prove that no one is as great as Cordy." Angel said sullenly, sighing.

Buffy stared at Spike for a long time as she stumbled back in the chair, falling into the tub and onto Spike. She jumped up quickly, before Spike could even try to touch her as she closed her eyes, feeling a little nauseous. "You okay Slayer? You look a little sick."

Buffy opened her eyes again, gazing down at Spike and frowning. "I do not wish to marry, or fall in love. Mother has her eyes on Riley for me to marry, and I refuse to marry him, especially at my age. I am going to find Willow and Xander, there is a party, and I am going to get my mind off of all this." Buffy said, leaving the room.

Spike sat in the bathtub, in shock as he stared at the door Buffy had just exited out of. He sat up slightly, his eyes widened in curiosity and intrigue. "What the bloody hell was that? What is going on here? And WHERE IS MY BLOOD!" Spike shouted, and then sighed, hearing no reply. "Great, the Scooby Gang gets mojo put on them and they totally forget about me. I hate this sodden town. Hellmouth my ass." Spike grumbled.


	3. The Frat Party

"Guinevere, come here." The man said to the Tashian demon. She walked towards him and he grabbed her waist gently, pulling her over to let her look into the caldron. Guinevere smiled, watching as Angel and Wesley played out their parts.

"See what we are capable of Guinevere? You take their minds… and I mold them, and look how much fun we are having!" The man laughed, kissing the demon on the lips, holding onto her hips as she leaned towards him, kissing him back.

Guinevere pulled away, looking back into the caldron. Her thin hand reached out to touch it, memorized by the beauty of the swirling liquids, a screen to watch the Scooby's play out the play of Romeo and Juliet, without even realizing it. The man grabbed her hand quickly, pulling back. "Don't touch, anything that messes with it could cause a gap in their minds, making them aware of what they are doing…"

Guinevere just nodded and he released her hand. The man kissed her gently, brushing aside her long red aside. "Why don't you go to the college party the Slayer is going to? See them for real, so we won't have another near disaster…" The man suggested, looking over to the caldron.

Guinevere gave him a small smile, nodding. "I want someone to feed on as well," She said, the man only nodded, brushing his hand towards her, he was deeply concerned with the caldron as Guinevere walked out of his crypt, making her way towards the party.

* * *

"Look Angel, there a loads of young women, better looking than Cordelia Chase here, why don't you find someone here?" Wesley asked Angel as they stepped into the frat house where the party was at. Angel raised his eyebrows, discomfort in his face as he scanned the room.

"No one can be as beautiful as Cordy… I shouldn't have come; there is no reason for me to be here…" Angel said, depressed. He moved towards the wall, leaning against it, not wanting to be out in the crowds as Wesley followed, rolling his eyes. Wesley decided Angel was just going to brood the whole time so he walked away, to find some fun.

* * *

"To Riley? Really?" Willow asked excitedly as they entered the frat house, Buffy rolled her eyes, annoyed. Willow saw her face and frowned, seeing Buffy obviously didn't want to marry Riley. "What he is good looking, and smart… smart is always good." Willow decided to point out.

"Xander can we act like college students and find an empty room, and then have a lot of sex?" Anya asked eagerly, holding onto Xander's arm, indicating to the stairs as Buffy and Willow turned around to gaze at Xander, their eyebrows raised.

Xander laughed nervously, giving him a sheepish smile as he lied unconvincingly. "Anya and I are going to uh, go find something to drink…" Xander and Anya turned and made their way to the stairs as Willow and Buffy looked at each other silently, Buffy mouthing an 'ew' to Willow, who only nodded in agreement.

* * *

Angel looked around the room, bored as he paused, seeing a blonde haired girl. Angel blinked a few times, knowing he had seen her from somewhere but he couldn't remember where. Angel's eyebrows burrowed in confusion as he recognized her, but at the same time he had never seen her before.

Angel felt a sensation going through him again as he put his hands against the wall, standing himself back up. When the passing uneasiness passed, he looked around to spot the blonde girl. He spotted her again as he moved towards her, watching her, fascinated. "Who is she?" Angel asked himself, still moving towards her.

* * *

"Oh look! Riley! I am going to go talk to him, tell him how great of a friend you are and-uh, oh, right, not wanting to marry. Well… I am going to go…that way…" Willow stammered, seeing the evil glare of Buffy's face as she walked into the other room, not wanting to be near Buffy while she was being grumpy.

Buffy felt a cold hand on her bare shoulder as she jumped, turning around suddenly, about to kick the person in the face when her leg was stopped, the man grabbing it right before it hit his face. She looked at him, realizing he wasn't a threat as she felt guilty immediately. "Oh…my….god, sorry…" Buffy stammered, setting her leg back down and getting a look at his face. He was the most beautiful man she had seen in her life.

"It's alright… I am Angel…" Angel told her nervously, surprised by her reaction. She was quick to act when all he had done was touch her. For some reason he sensed something about her, he couldn't put his finger on it. She was human, he could tell, but something else as well…

"Buffy…" Buffy replied, watching him in a daze. She didn't think again about his cold hands as she just stared back at him. He froze, hearing Riley's voice as she grabbed Angel's wrist, pulling him towards the door. "Come with me…"

Angel followed, looking around quickly; unsure of what had startled Buffy. Buffy took him outside and they went to the side of the house, Buffy pulling back her hand quickly, a little embarrassed as she blushed.

"What was that about?" Angel asked and Buffy just blushed, looking to the ground. Angel smiled, thinking Buffy the most beautiful person he had ever seen, pushing Cordelia out of his mind. "You don't have to tell me. I am sorry for scaring you back there; I saw you and I had to…well… I had to speak to you…"

"Angel…" Buffy said his name, love-struck. Angel watched her, giving a small smile as she stepped closer to him. They both seemed to lean closer, in a daze as Angel put his arms on her waist, and they slowly embraced in a kiss.

Buffy pulled back a moment later, blushing brightly as she put a hand to her lips. "I am sorry… it was the moment… I got caught up…" Buffy tried to explain when Angel reached out and pulled her closer again, kissing her again as she melted into the kiss, kissing him back.

"Buffy!" A cry shouted out as they both broke their kiss, looking around.

"I should, um, I need to go…" Buffy explained, knowing she could be in big trouble if she was found kissing another. Angel just looked a little hurt and nodded. Buffy saw his look and pointed to a nearby building. "That is my dorm, second window to the right, I will be waiting outside."

"Alright, I will be there…" Angel said, taking Buffy's hand and pulling her close as he kissed her lightly. Buffy closed her eyes; enjoying the feel of his lips on her when she opened them Angel was gone. She looked around confused for a moment. "He was so cold… like a..." Buffy froze her eyes widenening. "Vampire." Buffy finished, in slight shock as she stumbled back against the wall. "Angel is a vampire…"

"Angel!" Wesley said accusingly to Angel, who had gone back into the house to find Wesley. "I saw you leave with that girl, you know who she was, didn't you?" Wesley asked, and Angel only smiled lightly.

"Buffy." Angel said simply, still in a daze from their kiss.

"-the Vampire Slayer." Wesley finished, causing Angel's eyes to widen.


	4. Marriage?

Buffy sat outside her dorm house, on a bench, looking around, hoping he would show up. He was a vampire; maybe he was only playing with her, to kill her. Vampires liked to do that. She frowned; he was different than the others, Angel was defiantly not a normal vampire.

"Buffy, I am going to go to bed, tired, and we have psychology tomorrow… not to mention our reports are due tomorrow. Are you coming with?" Willow asked, walking up to her best friend.

"Uh, no, I am just going to stay here for a while. Think, about stuff… maybe go patrolling. You know Slayer responsibilities." Buffy told Willow in a matter-of-fact manner, knowing her Slayer duties was always a perfect excuse. Although Angel might be in the category, being vampire and all.

"Alright then, I expect to see you back soon, I don't want to wake up with you not there… worries me, thinking you are gone or dead or something…" Willow began to ramble as she made her way into the dorm. Buffy looked away, wondering if she was going to be alive. Angel was a vampire. Vampire's motive: Kill… and Kill Slayer. Not good.

* * *

"I sensed something… I mean… I knew she couldn't just be human… but the vampire slayer? THE vampire slayer?" Angel asked out loud, walking, as Wesley just nodded, patting Angel on the back sympathetically.

"Talk about a doomed relationship." Wesley replied, his words burning into Angel, cutting his dead heart. Angel closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He had to see her, he didn't care that they were natural enemies. "Now let's go back to the party…" Wesley started but Angel just growled, running into the shadows, escaping, hiding. "Or not…" Wesley mumbled to himself, figuring Angel was going to go be upset over Cordy.

* * *

"Angel?" Buffy asked to the night air, seeing his dark figure walking towards her. Her heart lifted as she began to ask herself why she considered him a killer. He wasn't a killer, no one that… perfect could be a killer.

"Buffy." Angel stated in reply, coming over to her as she stood, throwing her arms around him, kissing him. Angel kissed her back, his hands holding onto her, keeping her close, bring warmth to his body.

Buffy pulled away, closing her eyes, shaking her head, a pained look on her face. "Tell me you aren't a vampire, tell me what we have isn't some sick and cruel game, tell me what I am feeling is real…" Buffy muttered quietly as Angel kissed her forehead.

"It is true, I am a vampire, but I have a soul. I was cursed with a soul many years ago; I have not killed in a century. I fight evil now in LA…" Angel told Buffy truthfully, causing her to look up at him, as she stared into his eyes, knowing he was speaking the truth as she kissed him again.

"I thought I would have to stake you… I mean… I am…"

"The Slayer, yes I know. My best friend used to be a Watcher for the council, he recognized you. Look at us, natural enemies."

"In love." Buffy said quietly.

"Forever." Angel finished, kissing her again as she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning up as he held her by the waist, pulling her close as they shared a long embrace, not once thinking again that they were enemies.

Buffy finally broke them apart a long while later, having a need for breath as opposed to Angel, who didn't. She stumbled away from him, holding her head, thinking. "Riley… how my god, how could I forget?" Buffy stammered, her hands going to her mouth as she looked bewildered.

"This wouldn't happen to be a boyfriend, would it?" Angel asked, a little hurt, pulling away, realizing that the heat was building up between them, well, it was Buffy's heat but he was getting caught up in the moment as well as he let some cold air blow on himself.

"Riley? No, not a boyfriend… its just that my mom and Giles want me to marry him, and he is so in on it and I don't want to marry him, I want to finish school… and I want to marry you, I mean, I can so deal with your immortality, that is totally okay, and being cold… I didn't mind the whole no heart beating…"

Angel winced, hearing the word marry. Buffy was so young, just started college, and here her mom was, trying to marry her off? That seemed a little…odd. Angel frowned, immediately not liking Riley and he suddenly had an urge to kick his ass. And maybe get a bite in.

Angel paused, replaying her words in his mind. 'I want to marry you.' He heard her, she said that. He took another step towards her, picking her up in his arms and carrying her over to the bench and sitting down, Buffy on his lap. "Buffy, I have just met you but never in my whole… almost 250 year life have I ever wanted to be with anyone more… and I would stake myself before letting Riley marry you."

Oddly enough, that flattered Buffy. A self sacrifice to keep her from marrying Riley. That was romantic. She frowned at him, trying to hide how happy she was to hear that. "No staking yourself. If anyone needs to meet Mr. Pointy, it's Riley." Buffy told Angel, confident of herself.

"Marry me Buff."

"What?" Buffy asked a little surprised.

"I know you don't want to marry yet, but I love you more than anything and if you are to marry someone, it better be me. I refuse to let anyone else take you, I want you for myself." Angel told Buffy, noticing how that predatory remark had an Angelus tone to it.

"That was just about the craziest proposal in history, but since it is between a vampire slayer and a vampire… I accept!" Buffy said cheerfully, throwing her arms around her neck and kissing him.

The kiss was stopped abruptly when both their phones started ringing in unison. They both gave each other a sympathetic smile and answered them. "Yeah?" Buffy asked, a little breathlessly.

"Buffy? Where are you? I mean, I just keep thinking there is some group of vampires you are fighting… and, yeah, worried." Willow said quickly to Buffy.

"Just one vampire." Buffy replied, looking to Angel out the corner of her eye. "I am going back now." Buffy said and hung up her phone. Angel hung up his phone and looked back at Buffy sadly. "I need to go, but meet me here; tomorrow night... we can find someone to marry us…"

"At nightfall I will be waiting." Angel replied, pulling Buffy in for another kiss as she melted into his arms, forgetting where she was for a minute as she jumped up, flushed faced as he sent him an air-kiss and ran off towards her dorm.


	5. Riley in the hall

"Jeez Buffy! That must've been one hell of a vampire!" Willow cried out, watching as Buffy moved excitedly around the room. Buffy just nodded absently as he moved over to her windows, staring outside, wondering if he was watching her.

"Uh, yeah, he certainly was one hell of a vampire." Buffy finally said after a few moments, moving over to her bed and sitting down, wrapping her arms around her knees, thinking. "I am going to bed, night Will'" Buffy said, laying down on her bed, facing away from Willow as she smiled, falling into a pleasant-dreamed sleep.

"Okay, night Buffy." Willow said, trying to be a little cheerful, Buffy was excited about something but she didn't mention a single word to Willow, and she was a little upset. She was used to sharing everything with Buffy, but now she was hiding something, and it was something big.

* * *

"Haha! You can't keep William the Bloody chained to a bathtub!" Spike shouted confidently to himself, finally able to break the chains after a whole day and night of working at them. Not that anyone noticed. Giles didn't even seem to remember that Spike was there. Spike climbed out of the bathtub, adjusting his jacket as he walked into the living room, seeing no one was there. Spike shrugged, going to the fridge. He figured he might as well finish off the blood before leaving.

* * *

"This place seems oddly familiar." Angel said as Wesley followed into the dark room. He looked around at the cold stone walls, the place eerily familiar. Angel shook his head, getting rid of any doubts. He just wanted to sleep that day, because at nightfall he was going to find Buffy and get married.

"You can't avoid the conversation Angel. You are planning something. I can feel it." Wesley said, crossing his arms at a desperate attempt at confrontation. Angel just rolled his eyes. "Come on now Angel, just tell me." Wesley tried again, his voice now sounding like a plea.

"Buffy and I are getting married." Angel said simply, taking off his jacket and tossing it aside, turning back to look at Wesley, who seemed to go into mental shock. "Tomorrow night I am going to get her and we will find someone who will marry us."

"Angel… that is… very… a vampire and a slayer? This defies all the odds… natural enemies… marrying? I mean… can vampires even get married? You require a church… and then the fact that she is going to grow old and die, and you… won't."

"Then you marry us."

"Not to mention you can't have children-what?" Wesley said, his eyes widening. Angel turned back to Wesley, his face serious. "Angel, I am hardly a priest, how am I expected to marry a vampire and a slayer?"

"A demon marriage. I am a demon, which means you can marry us through a demon-pact. I know you can, you have the texts to. You can read the languages. I want you to perform it." Angel stated.

Wesley stuttered, his glasses slipping down his nose in nervousness as he fixed them, looking around trying to think. He finally looked back at Angel, knowing there might be a way out of it. "The marriage would require you to drink her blood." Wesley stammered, causing Angel to frown.

"Then find another way." Angel finally said before stepping into the other room. Wesley was intimidated by his tone of voice, knowing Angel was serious. Wesley decided to go out to the car and find if he had brought any books with him that would allow him to marry them without him drawing her blood.

* * *

Buffy smiled, carrying her books in her arms, walking through the hall. Willow watched with her, a scowl on her face, obviously upset at the big secret Buffy was hiding. Buffy was oblivious, just waiting for the day to finish.

"Buffy… come on! I have been your best friend for years! I deserve to know what you are so happy about!" Willow whined, hotly. Buffy just turned around, giving Willow a big smile. "Buffy!" Willow cried out, but Buffy back into someone, her books all falling from her hands.

"Sorry!" Buffy apologized immediately, grabbing her books and looking up to the person she had run into. She frowned, wanting to take back her sorry. Riley stood there, looking down at Buffy, giving her a smile.

"Hey Buffy. You seem excited, what's up?" Riley asked, his hands in his pockets as he watched Buffy grab at her book eagerly, wanting to find the nearest exit and run for it.

"Oh you know, went a whole day without seeing you. Damn, I guess I have to go back to being moody." Buffy said, scowling at Riley. Willow's eyes widened, a little surprised, but at the same time a little impressed by the comeback.

"Hey, hey Buffy, I didn't mean to upset you, just wanted to see what was going on. Calm down, okay?" Riley asked Buffy, chuckling to himself, putting a hand on Buffy's arm.

Buffy jerked her arm back. Her eyes narrowed, wondering if Riley was really a demon disguised as a human, trying to get her. That would give her reason to slay Riley. No man could be so… grr. She didn't like to be told to calm down either. She will be told when she wants to be told. "What are you doing later?" Riley asked Buffy in a cool voice.

"I have a previous arrangement with someone else. Real nice. Handsome, older, mature…strong." Buffy said nodding her head, speaking in a manner-of-fact attitude. Buffy smiled, seeing Riley's smirk vanish. "I will say to Angel for you. Bye!" Buffy said, waving her hand to Riley as she went down the hall, leaving Willow and Riley behind.

* * *

"Ha! No one can bring down Spike! I have killed two Slayers in my day and no sodden chip will stop me from getting answers. Like how to get the chip out." Spike said, ending his speech to himself a little sheepishly. He was walking down the road, the sun newly set as he watched people walk by, their hearts still beating, which pissed the hell out of Spike.

Angel left the apartment, on his way to the dorm to find Buffy. He smiled to himself, knowing that that night they would be married. If Wesley didn't find a way to marry demons, then he would marry her the human way. He just wanted to be with her, bound to her.

"Peaches!" Spike cried out, freezing in his spot. He looked around quietly, for the nearest place to run too. Angel would be furious at Spike for coming back to Sunnydale… and then Angel would forever mock him for being a neutered vampire.

"Poof?" Spike tried again, seeing Angel didn't pay attention to Spike at all. Angel seemed occupied as he walked past Spike, not at once recognizing his grand-childe. "'Gelus?" Spike asked, letting the questions all hang in the air. "What the bloody hell is going on!" Spike shouted angrily, kicking the brick wall next to him. His family didn't even notice Spike. "I am going mad… I need… a drink."


	6. Demon Marriage

Buffy stood outside her dorm house, pacing impatiently on the lawn. He was supposed to be here already, the sun was down. She frowned, upset. He was late. He was supposed to come, grab her off her feet and marry her. She had it all planned out in her head, and she put it on repeat.

"Buff?" Angel asked, stepping from a clearing off the woods, walking towards her. He stopped walking, smiling at her as the headlight of the lantern above shown on him. She ran towards him and jumped into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist as he grabbed her, holding onto her.

"Angel! I was so worried, like you accidentally got staked or something, you know?" Buffy said, speaking her words quickly so it all sounded like one long word to Angel. He blinked a few times, to comprehend what she had just said when she frowned, remembering she was mad at him for being late. "You. You were late, bad vampire." Buffy said, nodding her head.

Angel laughed, dropping Buffy back down to her feet and kissing her forehead lightly. "Buffy, the sun set an hour ago and I am staying at a place that is far from here. And don't worry; I am old enough to know to not let myself get staked."

"So are we? Getting married I mean," Buffy asked, putting her arms around his waist and putting her head up against his chest. For some reason she did not care that there was no heartbeat to hear. For some reason, it comforted her.

Angel put his hand on her back, kissing the top of her head lightly. "Yes, my friend Wesley can perform a demon marriage… I know it's not human… or what you imagined, but it might be hard to get married in a church at such short notice… I am sorry if this is not what you wanted…" Angel apologized, hoping Wesley found a way to perform a marriage without making him drink her blood.

Buffy looked up, smiling at his sad face. She leaned up, her hands against his chest as she kissed him tenderly on the lips. "I am not human, I am a chosen one. And if it is you I am marrying, it can be any kind of wedding." Buffy whispered softly as Angel wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, embracing in a kiss.

* * *

Riley stared at Buffy, set up in his Initiative uniform. She was kissing another man; she wasn't lying when she said she had plans. That must be him, Angel. He frowned, this wasn't right. Joyce and for some reason her high school librarian said him and Buffy were to be married… Angel was never even once mentioned. A beep began to ring from his piece of equipment as he looked down at it. A vampire was nearby. Riley stared at the thing for a moment, hitting it a few times with his hand. Riley finally realized it wasn't broken as he looked up from the device, staring at Buffy and Angel. Angel was a vampire.

Angel took Buffy's hand and led her quickly; eager to take her back to his apartment so they could get married. Just as they left a single gunshot rang out, but Angel and Buffy were too distracted to hear it. "Damnit." Riley cursed.

* * *

"Buffy the Vampire Slayer, it is a pleasure, really, I mean I have read all the reports on you. Definitely the most legendary, defying all rules and you have by far lived the longest." Wesley said, happily as he shook a surprised Buffy's hand.

"Watchers Council?" Buffy asked, in slight monotone. She really didn't like them, especially after what they did to Giles. But she proved them wrong, still alive and kicking; it would take a lot to bring her down.

"Well yes, top of my class. But then I left them to become a rogue demon hunter." Wesley said confidently, trying to make himself seem more bad looking. Angel watched Wesley, his eyebrow raising. "Okay, well, I now work with Angel in LA."

Buffy just nodded, wondering why he seemed so familiar. For some reason she instantly thought of him as a geek. But she would tolerate him, especially if he was the one to marry them. "So, can you do it? The demon marriage?" Buffy asked, smiling up at the ex-watcher.

"Well, um, I am afraid that the only way to marry you two would be through a vampire marriage. That incorporates him drinking your blood, since you cannot take his." Wesley said nervously, hearing a small growl from Angel's throat.

Buffy looked from Angel back to Wesley. Angel obviously knew about the bloodletting but didn't want to allow it to happen. He didn't want to drink from Buffy. But it was the only way to allow them to be together, a church would take to long and Giles or her mom would find out before then. And they wouldn't approve… her friends wouldn't either… her marrying a vampire? It defied all logic. "Let's do this."

Angel and Wesley both did a double take, staring at Buffy in shock. "Buffy… I really don't want to drink you… I mean… I can't…" Angel said, a pained expression on his face, she could tell the last thing he wanted to do was to inflict pain on her. Buffy stepped over to him, taking his hands and looking up at him.

"Angel, I want this now. Before it is too late. I am a Slayer, I have lost blood before, and if it means being bound to you in marriage, and I will willingly let you drink."

"Angel…?" Wesley asked, just to make sure. He knew Angel was reluctant, but Buffy was positive. Angel finally nodded slowly, a little upset. Buffy just kissed him lightly, whispering into his ear. A small smile appeared on Angel's face as Wesley watched them, curious.

"Shamu-ramharm. Shushana-Rashiden. Rashihamabe." Wesley chanted to Buffy and Angel, who stood together, their hands entwined. Wesley read from the book, reciting the marriage spell as Angel's and Buffy's interlocked hands began to glow. Buffy was a little taken back, not expecting it.

"Harashman. Sarhamarangan." Wesley continued, pausing to look at the white light that was glowing in their palms. "Harisnem Angel hun Buffy Summers." He said, looking up to Angel, frowning slightly, he didn't know Angel's last name. "The husband demon may now drink from the bride?" Wesley said, taking a step back, knowing that he was uncomfortable seeing Angel drink from anyone.

"It won't hurt. I promise." Angel cooed softly, letting go of Buffy's hand as he put on hand on her back and the other on the back of her neck, light still emitting from both their palms as his face vamped out and he slid his fangs slowly into her, causing Buffy to let out a surprised gasp.

Angel drank slowly, the taste of Slayer blood like fire on his tongue. The pleasure of his bite increased to them both as the light flickered brightly, obviously showing the excitement between the two. Angel finally pulled back a moment later, breathing fast. Buffy let out a quiet moan, her hand to her shoulder as she looked at him. "That… was…" Buffy couldn't even finish, but Angel knew exactly what she was saying as he grabbed her hand, taking her into the bedroom and slamming the door.

"Mystically pleasure-enhanced by the ceremony." Wesley muttered quietly.


	7. Ripples

Guinevere stood over the caldron, watching with intrigue. They got married… she knew that, but what they were doing now surprised her. And many times. She saw as Buffy began to move again, reaching for a tired Angel. She cocked her head, watching as Buffy laid her head against his chest, closing her eyes. They were sleeping now.

Her hand reached out, curious by their naked bodies that now slept peacefully. He did not ever mention this to her, that they would take part in human intercourse. Her fingers touched the liquid, her curiosity getting the better off her when suddenly the picture turned into thick ripples and she could no longer make out the image.

* * *

Buffy shot up in the bed, looking around, confused and lost. She looked to her body and realized she was naked as she grabbed for the blankets hungrily, covering her bare chest when she froze, seeing a sleeping body next to her. She recognized it immediately. "Angel?"

Angel moved his body, oddly feeling happy and comfortable as he sat up slowly, opening his eyes. He heard a heartbeat and looked to the warm person next to him, seeing it was Buffy. He jumped, surprised as he covered his lap with the pillow, embarrassed. "Buffy… did we just…" Angel paused; everything was going back to him, the party, meeting Buffy, getting… married.

"Oh my god." Buffy said, remembering everything as her hand went to her neck, feeling that it was sore. "Are you still… soulled? I mean, are you Angelus?" Buffy asked nervously, she didn't have a stake with her. She was screwed. "Shit..."

"Buffy, calm down, it is still me... I mean, what just happened between us, that didn't seem like me, but it was… and we just…"

"Repeatedly."

"Yes, we did that, repeatedly, and I am still me. You think it was magical influence?" Angel asked, still in shock, surprised over what he and Buffy had just done. He went to LA to protect her from a demon, while he seemed to have fallen under the spell as well.

"You think?" Buffy snapped, regretting it immediately. She saw the hurt look on Angel's face and felt even worse for her tone. "Sorry, it's just… I mean, we got married! I didn't even know you were back in Sunnydale and then suddenly we meet at a party, and act as if we have never met each other? Something is going on with us… And why didn't you lose your soul? I thought being with me was true happiness..."

"We weren't together, it was this other Buffy and Angel who have never met before, and I couldn't lose my soul if it wasn't really me there…" Angel started, knowing that Buffy would always give him true happiness, even if they were away for so long.

"Angel…" Buffy interrupted, looking to her hand. A ring of white light was wrapped around her finger as Angel gazed down at his own hand, the same ring of light on his.

"We are…"

"Married." Buffy finished, looking down to the bed, away from Angel. "After all we go through, trying so hard to get rid of these feelings and we wake up married. I just started college, and was finally moving on with my life…"

Angel moved over to Buffy, holding the blanket over his body as he took her in his arms, rocking her body slowly. "It will be okay, we will find out whatever is playing with us and stop this…"

"Why would someone do this?" Buffy spoke quietly to Angel, her head resting against his chest. "I mean, what kind of demon would put this spell on us? Make us forget the past three years, make Giles and my mom think I should get married? To Riley?"

"I don't know, but I will find out." Angel said slowly, deciding not to ask about Riley. Angel wasn't a fan. Angel looked down at Buffy, rubbing his hand on her back, trying to comfort her when she sat up, staring at Angel. She put her hands on his neck and leaned towards him, kissing him.

"Buffy… what if the curse is still going on now that we are back, what if I…?" Angel couldn't finish as Angel turned them over, so he was on top as he kissed her again, his hands holding onto her waist.

"We…are….mature….adults…and….can….totally…handle…the…situation…" Buffy stammered, kissing his neck, putting her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Angel laughed, kissing Buffy again. "See? Mature." Buffy laughed, kissing Angel back.

* * *

"What are you doing? You touched it, didn't you?" The man growled loudly at Guinevere, who only nodded, her face hiding any emotion or feeling. The man looked into the pool of water, his head cocking. "Well, it seems like they will easily slip right back into character."

"Guinevere, go out. I can't have you in here trying to make Buffy and Angel realize what is going on, including their demise." The man said simply to Guinevere, who obeyed and left. The man looked back to the liquid and smiled. "Ah good, back into our Romeo and Juliet characters."

* * *

Guinevere walked down a Sunnydale street, looking through the windows absently, not really caring what was inside. She paused by a bar and looked at it curiously, deciding to go inside.

She grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it open, looking inside the bar. She recognized it was a demon bar seeing the colorful array of shapes and sizes. She walked up to the bar and a demon looked over at Guinever, smiling.

"You don't see many Tashian demons around here. Want to have some fun?" The demon asked Guinevere. Guinevere stared at him a moment before putting her hand the demon's head. It cried out in pain as it crumbled to the floor. She took his seat since he was no longer in it.

"Good job with the bugger, what did ya do to him?" Spike asked, his voice slurring because he was drunk. Spike pointed his bottle of scotch at Guinevere and then froze, blinking a few times. "Bloody hell, Guinevere, that you? It's me, Spike. Dru's girl. Well, was Dru's girl until she dumped me."

"William?" Guinevere asked, recognizing the blonde vampire. "Last time I saw you, you were with Drusilla in Rome. Why are you here in Sunnydale? Because Angelus is here?"

"I just found out Peaches is here, and get this, he didn't even recognize me!" Spike cried out, splashing his drink as he stumbled, almost falling onto the ground. He took a swig and looked back at Guinevere, wiping his mouth.

"I know. Angelus is under a spell." Guinevere said.

"A wut? And it's Angel now, he has a soul. We call him Angel." Spike slurred.

"The Slayer and Angel are under a spell.

"Really?"

* * *

If you want me to continue sooner... review... Many reviews! Please! 


	8. Saved by the chip

Spike stared at Guinevere in shock. Her boss was taking out Buffy and Angel. What more could he ask for? The Slayer that has kicked his ass and humiliated him one too many times. The vampire who had given him year after year of torture, who had sex with his Dru just to piss him off. This was heaven.

Wait. Spike frowned, looking to his empty bottle. He didn't want this. If anyone was going to kill the two, it would be him. Not some demon that could easily kill them with a wave of a hand. He wanted a fight, not some easy hit.

And maybe if they thought he was good enough for saving them, they could un-neuter him. The chip was really a pain in the ass, getting in the way of his killing and all. "Guinevere, where are you staying? I want to come by and say hello." Spike lied.

"The cave, just outside the school, in the woods. You do not wish to say hello." Guinevere stated, knowing Spike was lying. She could read surfaces of anyone's minds, including vampires. She reached out and touched his forehead. Before Spike could make a move to run for it she had already began to read her mind.

"Bloody hell! Guinevere let me go!" Spike cried out angrily when Guinevere frowned, pulling her hand away.

"I cannot search any deeper. There is a metal piece in your head preventing it. Goodbye Spike." Guinevere said, getting off the stool and walking out of the bar, opening the door and stepping out, looking one way and then the other before continuing her way down the road.

"Thank god for that," Spike said, relieved that for once the chip was helping him. Now he could save the day and then kill Buffy and Angel himself. Or ask… beg rather to get them to get the chip out of his head. Spike stumbled off his stool, knowing he had better sober up soon. Especially since day was coming.

* * *

"Daylight Buffy, you need to go. You have school and everyone might be worried. You can come back tonight, and we will actually leave my crypt." Angel said softly, his hands running lightly down Buffy's arm.

"It's not day. And how can you tell?" Buffy asked desperately, the last thing she wanted to do was leave Angel. She looked down to her hand, seeing the band of light around her ring finger. She couldn't wait to tell Willow. "The room is pitch-black, there is no light shining in. It's still night, we still have time."

"Buffy, I can sense it. Light is out and school starts in an hour. You better get up or you will miss your first class. Bad start for college."

"I met you a day ago and you already know my school schedule better than I do. Amazing." Buffy complimented him, leaning up and kissing him on the lips sweetly. Angel smiled and licked his lips. Buffy sat up, looking around.

"Next task. Find clothes." Buffy said, leaning over to the bed and looking around for them on the ground. She frowned. She and Angel were kind of feisty after they came into the room. Everything pretty much came off in a blur and spread.

"Oh, um," Angel said, sitting up and looking around as well. He covered his waist with a blanket as he moved, searching under the sheets.

"Never mind, found them!" Buffy said cheerfully, reaching for them on the end of the bed as she tossed Angel's pants over to him and she started dressing slowly. Buffy slid on her shirt and felt Angel's cold lips on her neck as she tilted her neck, smiling and letting out a happy mew.

"You better go now," Angel admitted, pulling back. Buffy looked back at him, surprised. She frowned.

"Mean game you play Angel." Buffy smirked, putting her hand on his knee as she leaned over to the bed, kissing him on his lips lightly and getting back up, knowing if she stayed longer she wouldn't be able to leave again. "I will come back at sundown; I want you to meet my friends."

Angel nodded, hearing the sadness in her voice. He couldn't bear to have Buffy leave him. He wanted so much to step out into the sunlight with her, be with her throughout the day. "I will." Angel replied quietly as Buffy opened the door to move out of the room. They stared at each other a long moment before Buffy slid out, running out the front door, wanting to cry.

"Only until sundown, and then we will be together." Angel reassured himself, standing up to take a shower and dress.

* * *

Buffy walked into her room, peeking into the room. Willow sat on her bed, her arms crossed. Buffy stepped in, looking guilty. "Uh, Will, I thought you had class now…" Buffy stammered nervously, her hand behind her back to hide the light.

"Class ended an hour ago. Where have you been Buffy? I have been so worried!" Willow cried out, getting off her bed as she stomped over to Buffy, her arms now pointing at Buffy.

Buffy looked around and shut the door. She then moved out from behind Willow's pointing finger and walked between their beds, turning around to look at Willow. "I got married, okay? I met this… 'guy' Angel, and I fell instantly in love with him. I always thought love at first sight was such shit, but when I saw him… it was like destiny, like we have been together before, maybe in a past life or something."

Willow stared at Buffy for a long time, thinking about what she should say. It was a very… very Buffy thing to do. A smile crept across her face as she let out a small fit of giggles, hugging her best friend. "Is he cute?"

"Oh god! You should see him! He is better looking than angels! He is tall and has these amazing brown eyes, his soul staring into yours… you can tell the pain he had suffered from those hurt eyes. But when he looks at me… as if I clear up any bit of misery…" Buffy sighed, falling back onto her bed, hugging herself with her arms.

"Buffy…" Willow said, looking to Buffy's hand as she reached down and took the petite blonde's hand and stared at the ring. "Magic? Angel is a witch? Or wizard rather? How did he do this?"

Buffy stared at Willow a moment, unsure of what to say. "Willow, don't tell anyone, okay? Not even Xander. Or Giles, he would flip. Angel is a vampire."

Willow dropped Buffy's hand. Willow stumbled back, sitting down on her own bed as she stared at Buffy in utter disbelief. "A vampire? The fanged demons that you fight and stake every night!"

Buffy nodded. "Angel explained, he was a very bad vampire. He is 200 and some years old and one night a hundred years back he killed a gypsy. The tribe cursed him with a soul and he spent the years feeling the guilt and horror of all that he had done. Now he works in LA, fighting evil, like we do."

"Can I meet him?" Willow squeaked finally after a long period of silence. She didn't know how to reply about his story, except that it was almost like a fairy tale.

"Tonight."

* * *

lessthanangelic1- Happy Birthday! Updated early for you!  
Now... next chapter... I want more reviews... please... Oo' Sniff


	9. Angel Meets Willow

"Willow, my best friend in the world who always forgives me and will love me forever… this is Angel." Buffy said, speaking fast. She finished, taking a deep breath, smiling big at her friend. Willow looked suspiciously to Angel for a second, deciding what to think and then she smiled, putting her arms around Angel.

Angel gave a sheepish smile, taken back by Willow's hug. He was used to less enthusiastic people in LA. "Nice to meet you… you sure are…you sure are cute. I mean, it must be that whole man-of-darkness bit." Willow commented, pulling away from Angel, noticing how anxious he seemed. "I know what's it's like to date someone not as normal… he, uh, was a werewolf." Willow said quietly, still upset over him leaving.

Angel's eyes widened a little; he couldn't help but wonder how that worked out. But it wasn't that difference in his situation. And him and Buffy would find a way to work through it. "That's… really interesting."

"Yeah… but I am so glad Buffy finally found someone. I mean, she has never been able to have a normal relationship, lying about what she does every night. And from what she says, you are both on the same side. Right? I mean, you don't bite do you? Because…" Willow began to babble, worried that he did drink blood.

"Oh, no. I drink pig's blood. I stopped killing when I got my soul. So yeah, don't do that kind of stuff." Angel replied, nodding his head a few times. He looked around briefly at Buffy's dorm room, noticing the chest on the ground. He expected it to be a weapon's chest, since she didn't exactly have the ax's hanging on the wall. Unless she only used stakes.

"So, um, I was kind of wondering. You being a vampire and all. How old are you?" Willow asked, seeing Buffy put her face in her hands, embarrassed. That only caused Willow to speak faster. "I don't mean to be rude and all, but, just curious."

"Almost 250." Angel replied. He figured might as well share the truth. Plus, Buffy being his wife and all, she should be aloud to know how old her husband is. Which was, maybe, 15 times her age. "I died when I was 27, if that sounds any better." Half her age, it did.

"Wow… so, you are like… I mean, you look good for your age. The whole 'not growing old' could be a part of it, but still. You age nicely." Willow stammered, not sure what else to say.

Angel nodded, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. Awkward silence, he always seemed to cause it. Buffy stood up and walked over to Angel, putting her arms around his neck as she kissed him lightly.

"Thank you for going through with this." Buffy told Angel, whispering in his ear quietly. Angel smiled, nodding. "And I have to get up early tomorrow for a class, but then I am free all day. So I can come by your mansion?" Buffy asked innocently, her eyes widened.

Angel nodded, wrapping his arms around Buffy's waist as he kissed her. "I will be waiting for you." Angel promised, knowing there weren't many places he could go anyway in the daylight. They stared at each other for a moment, Angel knowing he should leave and Buffy knowing she had to go to bed.

"I got ten minutes."

"Ten is good." Angel replied, Buffy falling back against the bed as Angel followed. Buffy kissed him, her hands on his back as Angel kissed back, his hands against the bed, supporting him.

* * *

"Um, it's been 20 minutes…" Willow finally said, watching the two make out. Buffy sat up, gasping for breath. Angel sat up as well, running a hand through his hair, his eyes widened. 

"Oh, right… go… bye…" Angel stammered, kissing Buffy one last time before breaking away from her warm body and making his way over to the door, staring at her for a moment before closing the door and walking out.

"Wow Buffy, you can really go… I mean, I know he is a vampire and doesn't need to breathe, but I am impressed." Willow remarked as Buffy looked at her friend, a smile breaking across her face as they both began giggle.

* * *

Angel walked down the campus walkway, his hands in his coat pocket as he smiled, thinking about Buffy. He felt a pain shoot through his back as he cried out, falling onto the ground. "Hello Angel." Angel turned himself over slowly, looking at a man donned in black and a taser gun in one hand. Angel let out a groan of pain, closing his eyes. That hurt. 

"Who are you?" Angel let out in a groan, feeling in his body finally returning as he tried to recognize the man.

"Someone who doesn't take kindly to vampires. Think of us as a group of vampire hunters, except better trained and with technology." The man snapped at Angel, pointing the taser at him as it buzzed, showing the blue light.

"A stupid group of hunters, considering I am a champion and a vampire with a soul." Angel snapped, swinging his legs around and knocking the man to the ground as Angel stumbled up, stepping away from the man.

"Don't even try, I heard about you. Buffy believes you are a good vampire. When has there ever been a good vampire?" Angel turned around to see Xander, holding a crossbow in front of him. Angel stared at him, seeing the wooden stake that Xander was threatening him with.

"Hey, I am not here to fight. I would never touch Buffy, I love her-" Angel was cut off by the sound of the taser being hit against his shoulder blades as he fell forwards onto the ground.

"Shut up, you don't love her. You can't love Buffy, you are a soulless vampire." The man dressed in black snapped, having gotten back up. He looked to Xander and nodded.

"Thanks man."

"Anytime Riley, I mean, I had no clue that someone would actually come after Buffy like this…" Xander said, looking down at passed out Angel as he shook his head, angry.

"You mean like this?" Angel said, pulling a dagger out of his jacket and stabbing it into Riley's leg. Riley cried out, falling onto one knee. Angel cried out, feeling the wooden stake slam through his shoulder as he grunted, a limp arm grasping it. He pulled it out, letting out a cry of pain as he held out the stake, his arm bleeding.

Xander came at Angel, another stake in hand. Angel managed to push off Xander weakly as he pushed himself onto his hands, slowly standing. Angel grabbed for the dagger out of Riley's leg as he held it out to defend himself.

As Xander came at Angel he moved aside, but at the same instant Xander did as well as the dagger cut through Xander's side. Xander let out a cry, sliding onto the ground. Angel knelt down next to Xander, staring at him. "Oh no." Angel said.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update! Been very very very busy! SOOO SORRY! Updating very soon. 


	10. Spike finds the cave

Angel kneeled next to a bleeding Xander. He put his hand to the wound, knowing it was deep. Xander was becoming delirious as Angel looked around, knowing he had to get Xander help, or else he would die. Angel turned around just as a stumbling Riley stabbed the taser into his chest, causing Angel to fall back on the ground.

Riley finally lifted up the taser, looking down at a passed out Angel. Riley then turned to Xander, who was also unconscious. Riley lifted up the teenager into his arms, moving slowly towards his car, where he could drive to the hospital. Riley hoped they could get their in time, and could save Xander.

Angel let out a groan of pain, opening his eyes slowly. He gradually eased his body up and sat up, looking around. His eyebrows burrowed in confusion as he tried to remember the scene that had played out. He remembered Xander… and Riley… and they were mad at him.

When he was able to stand up he looked to the ground, smelling the fresh blood. Xander was there, but not know. Angel figured he might as well return to the mansion, the sun would be up soon. Angel walked slowly down the dormitory paths out of the university, his back and chest aching.

* * *

Buffy was sitting out on a beach, leaning back on her hands as she closed her eyes, her face towards the bright sun as she felt the warm rays covering her body. She felt a cold hand slide around her waist as she opened her eyes, looking to Angel as he came over to her. He was topless and the sun was shining brightly on his body. Buffy leaned towards him, her hands placed on his chest as she looked up at him, kissing him. "You're not in flames…" Buffy mumbled, still dazed by the sun.

"Of course not Buffy, I am with you." Angel only replied, embracing her again.

"Buffy! Buffy!" Buffy frowned, hearing someone call her name. She opened her eyes, looking to Willow. Damn, it was only a dream. But it was such a perfect dream. Buffy let out a groan and covered her head with her pillow.

"Xander is in the hospital." Buffy shot up in the bed that had woken her up fast. Buffy stared at Willow in disbelief, so many situations running through her mind, wondering what could possibly put Xander in the hospital.

"Angel stabbed Xander." Buffy felt her body run cold as she stared at Willow, knowing it couldn't be true. He promised he didn't hurt humans, and she believed him. Unless, unless Xander was trying something. Despite Xander being her best friend, she still loved and trusted Angel with all her heart.

"Will, it can't be true. You met Angel; you know he wouldn't hurt anyone. And you said stabbed, not bit. Why would Angel stab Xander?" Buffy cried out defensively, not wanting to make Angel the bad guy in the scenario, she loved him.

"Riley told Xander about you, somehow he found out. Riley told Xander how Angel was out to hurt you, so last night Riley and Xander came after Angel. Although Angel fought Riley back and accidentally stabbed Xander by mistake. We are the only ones who know it was a mistake, and now Giles and your mom know about Angel." Willow explained to Buffy. Buffy moved over to Willow's bed and fell into her friend's lap, bursting into tears.

"What am I supposed to do! I love Angel, more than I love being the Slayer. I will go back to LA with him; I will work at Angel Investigations with him. He told me about it, a girl is sent visions and Angel's goes out to save them… I could help him…" Buffy said, mumbling as tears kept flowing down her face.

"You have to stay here Buffy; you have to be at Hellmouth. You can't just run away, especially away from your family. You are the Chosen One, and Buffy, I will always be here for you. You and Angel will find a way…" Willow soothed, running her hand over the Slayer's back.

"No, I have to save Angel. Giles and everyone will go after Angel, they think he stabbed Xander! He will be kicked out of Sunnydale… I have to call him… what if Giles already got to him? Willow, what am I supposed to do!" Buffy sobbed in complete desperation.

"Act as if nothing is going on. You don't know any Angel. You are falling in love with Riley, and the magic light ring you wear is only a present I gave to you. You act as if you don't know him, they won't go after him." Willow said, serious as she took a stand. She knew Buffy loved Angel, and this was the only way to protect them.

* * *

Wesley looked outside the window, worried. Angel had come home wounded, but didn't want to talk about it. He wondered what exactly was going on, and now Angel seemed upset about something. "I think I killed someone Wesley." Wesley spun around, looking to Angel, who seemed to have read his thoughts.

"Excuse me? Angel, you killed someone? Who?" Wesley asked hurriedly, back up to the wall. He was surprised that Angel would exactly try and kill someone. It had to have been an accident.

"I was attacked yesterday, I think they were friends of Buff's… and I stabbed one in the shin to keep him from hitting me with the taser… and then I stabbed the other by mistake, I didn't mean too…" Angel said sadly, guilty as he looked down at the ground, ashamed. "Usually I don't mind hurting people who come after me, but the one I got was a teenager, he was Buffy's age… so… young and innocent…"

"We need to go Angel, think about it. If they were sent to kill you, more will come. They must've underestimated how strong you were, and you will be killed if you stay. We need to go back to LA, the powers need us." Wesley said, walking over to the table and grabbing the books, gathering them together when Angel put his hand on Wesley's arm, stopping him.

"I am staying. We can hide out here; no one knows we are here but Buffy. She won't tell, but I am staying until Buffy can come back with us. The Powers That Be can wait a week." Angel growled, causing Wesley to step away from his boss, only nodding, knowing he couldn't disagree with the vampire boss.

* * *

"Okay, Spike, buddy, what are you doin'? Someone is willingly gettin' rid of Peaches and the Slayer, and you are stopping them? Bloody hell, I will regret this, I know it." Spike grumbled to himself, walking through the forest, wondering what exactly he was doing. And why.

He paused, arriving at a cave as he took a step in, peeking inside. He could hear noise inside, and decided it had to be the place. Spike snuck in quietly, making sure to move behind boulders as he got closer and closer to everything that was inside.

"They better take the chip out of my head for this…"

Spike paused, his eyes caught the caldron. He recognized Guinevere, and then next to her was some other figure, which seemed more occupied with the big bowl rather than the gorgeous looking demon next to him.

"He sodden insane!" Spike whispered furiously to himself, knowing that if he was that man and Guinevere was going for him, he would be shagging her many times.

* * *

**Review and I will post faster! This is coming to the end soon!**


	11. Buffy's Mystical FakeDeath

"Buffy, are you sure about this? I mean, I can perform the spell, but, really, think about it. Magically dying for a day. Isn't this a little…sad? I mean, think about Giles and your mom…" Willow stammered, looking down at the spell in the book. She looked back up at Buffy, who paced around their dorm room.

Buffy looked back at Willow, nodding. "Wills, I can go with Angel to LA, and we can be together, I can finish school there and live with Angel. He has his own business, and his friend gets visions from the good guys. So I would still be saving people, and around people who have accepted Angel. You should meet Wesley; he trusts Angel and accepts that he is a vampire. If the counsel thinks I am dead, they can concentrate on Faith; I have always disrespected the counsel anyway." Buffy told Willow, who went back to concentrate on the book in her lap.

Buffy moved over and took a seat on Willow's bed, putting her head on her shoulder as she looked at the words in the book. "You can come and visit me and Angel in LA, and I will send you emails and write you letters and stuff… under a different name of course…" Buffy said quietly to her best friend.

Willow shut the book, wrapping her arms around the Slayer as she let out a small sob. "You are the best thing to happen in Sunnydale… since… ever! I mean, so much has happened because of you, and I will miss you so much…" Willow said, hugging her friend tightly.

"Do the spell Will." Buffy muttered, after they both spent a long moment hugging each other. Willow nodded, wiping her eyes as she stood up, the book in hand as she walked over to the group of ingredients set up on the floor. Willow took a seat in the middle of the mass of herbs as she found her place in the book.

"I called Angel… although he didn't answer. I left a voicemail though, so he should get it when he wakes up, or whatever." Buffy said slowly, becoming a little scared. She was going to die… again. At least this time she was going to avoid being buried, the spell would wear off soon, so the farthest Buffy would get to is the hospital, where Angel would be waiting and they could just sneak away.

Her mind began to wander, wondering if what would happen if Willow's spell worked longer than expected, would she be buried alive? She shuddered, thinking about her worst fear. Her worst nightmare, being stuck in a coffin and put underground. She took a deep breath, knowing Angel would risk his life to save her; he would be there when she woke up and would take her from Sunnydale. And they would live happily in LA, and there would be no Watcher to tell her who to fight, and no mother to tell her who to love. "Do it Will."

"Take her spirit for a day, for twenty-four hours wander away from your body and when the time is done let her spirit and body reconnect, and let her wake up." Willow said the spell in a loud clear voice, a tear running down her cheek as she looked to her best friend.

Buffy let out a surprised gasp as a yellow light came from her mouth, floating in the air. Willow watched as the Slayer's body paled and fell limply on the bed. The yellow light traveled with the wind, disappearing out the window. Willow was in shock, despite knowing that Buffy wasn't really dead, it still surprised her.

Willow ran over to her friend's cold body, letting out a cry as she sobbed, finding the sight horrifying. Willow grabbed for the phone, punching in Giles' number. "GILES! BUFFY! She…. She… I found her… and… her… she's dead…." Willow stammered into the phone, looking to the floor as she scampered over to the book, slamming it shut and sliding all the ingredients into a box that she closed.

"What? How? Call 911 Willow, now. I will be there shortly." With that, the phone went dead. Willow hung up the phone, letting out a cry, looking again to her friend's body as tears ran down her cheeks. It looked so real… so… scary. Willow took a deep breath, knowing she had to listen to Giles. She called 911.

* * *

"Someone called for you earlier Angel." Wesley said absently, reading a book. He looked up, looking to the brooding Angel who picked up his cell phone, staring at it. "You still don't know how to use it, do you?"

"You know, to think they would make this stuff easier… it was probably just Cordelia, telling us about a vision or a patient, I am not going to deal with it. I am going to bed until sundown." Angel turned right back around, tossing the cell phone over his shoulder, going into the bedroom and slamming the door. Wesley rolled his eyes, looking back down to the book.

* * *

Spike stared at the cigarette carton, wondering if they would smell a cigarette. He needed one pretty badly, considering he had been stuck in the forsaken cave, doing absolutely nothing but watching as they stared into the caldron. It was boring, Spike would have rather listened to Buffy taunt him them do absolutely nothing.

And that said a lot.

"They did it… Buffy is dead, and Angel will find her body and stake himself. Such a modern rendition of the bard's classic, but it has been quite enjoyable." The man said to Guinevere, his hands coming close to the caldron.

Spike's eyebrow rose as he listened to the words. Was Buffy dead? He was supposed to kill Buffy, not some goddamn demon who decided to stay a while in Sunnydale.

"Tonight Angel will find her body in the hospital and stake himself… and then she will wake up to his dust. Killing off two champions, including the vampire who will determine the outcome of the apocalypse." The man cooed softly, foretelling the future, which only confused Spike, and pissed him off.

"Peaches? A champion? The most he did was eat rats off the streets for a hundred years and then shag a Slayer. If that's all that qualifies you, I think I should join the club as well." Spike muttered to himself, the cigarettes seeming to taunt him now.

"Now I have to decide when to attack…" Spike mumbled, putting one in his mouth, just to hold onto out of habit. He looked to the two figures, seeing one walk from the cave. Spike smiled, seeing Guinevere was gone.

He could probably take the wizard one, Guinevere, on the other hand would kick his ass. Which was why Spike hadn't jumped in to stop them hours ago. He preferred to stay alive out of all this. He really hated being the good guy for once.

* * *

"I am afraid she is dead." The doctor said sadly, looking to the faces that all awaited the news. "She was dead by the time the paramedics came to get her from the dorm. The cause of death is unknown, but we do believe she may have been poisoned by some substance…"

Willow was at the pay phone, calling Angel again, just in case.

"Hello?" Willow didn't recognize the voice; she figured it to be Wesley.

"Buffy… she is dead and-" Willow was cut off as the phone went silent. She didn't even have the chance to explain about the spell.


	12. Angel Visits Buffy

Wesley looked at the phone for a moment, wondering why it had gone dead. He paused, seeing a knife sticking out the other end as Wesley slowly traced it back to Angel, who stood at the other end of the room, his face serious and grim. Wesley suddenly remembered that Angel had vampiric hearing, and heard every word from Willow.

"Angel… I, uh…" Wesley stammered, having nothing else to say to the vampire. Angel looked to the wall, staring at it for a moment with an expressionless face. Wesley stood up, taking a cautious step to Angel, who took a step away from the man.

"I'm going out. You are to return to LA, I am not going back." Angel explained tonelessly, grabbing for his leather jacket and sliding it on. Wesley coughed, trying to clear his throat.

"Surely you can't stay… The Powers That Be need you…"

"They can find another champion. I am not going back unless Buffy is with me, alive and moving." Angel growled, slamming open the door causing Wesley to jump, hitting against the table and knocking some books to the floor. Angel walked from the room, his fist clenched tightly as Wesley shook his head, picking up the books.

* * *

Willow and Xander held each other, his head down as he rested it on Willow's shoulder. Willow was crying just because all the emotions were getting to her… it was sad, and because she was a chosen one, it only added to the effect. Willow sat up, letting Xander lay back down in the hospital bed. She looked up as Anya stepped into the room. "You should go, Xander needs to rest and so do you." Anya explained, ushering Willow out of Xander's room.

"Did you get to see her body Anya?" Xander asked, looking up at the ex-vengeance demon, who only shook her head in reply. She sat down on the bed next to Xander and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. "She's really dead…"

* * *

Angel stepped into the hospital, his head up high as he tried to smell Buffy. He frowned, knowing it would be too difficult to try and pick up her scent. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. They shared a bond; by demon marriage they would be mystically connected. He turned, looking down a hall. She was down there.

He ran down the hall, looking into each window. He finally found the one he was looking for as he pushed at it. It wouldn't budge, being locked. So Angel slammed his fist into the metal, breaking the door open as he raced in. He ran to a cart, Buffy lying underneath the sheet as he choked back a sob, kneeling down next to her dead body.

"Oh Buff… this wasn't supposed to happen… you can't die, we were going to go live in LA and be happy. Fighting evil side by side…" Angel said, his voice just above a whisper as tear began to slide down his cold cheek. He pulled back the sheet carefully, looking at her pale face as he sobbed, taking her hand.

He took her hand and pressed it against his wet cheek. "No Buff…" Angel sobbed, kissing her hand. He then leaned forward, kissing her lips once. "I can't live an eternity knowing I lost you." Angel swore, reaching into his coat as he pulled out a wooden stake.

"You were the only person who ever really made me feel human. I didn't deserve you, yet you loved me. And now you are gone…" Angel ranted, running the stake between his fingers, staring down at it.

"As I will be." Angel said, his voice becoming hard as he raised the stake up to his heart, closing his eyes, letting a lone tear slide down his cheek, dripping onto Buffy.

* * *

"Hello, fancy meeting you. Got to say, this whole Buffy and Angel business, great trick. But you see, there is one little flaw. I will be the one who will take down the Slayer, I have a personal grudge against her. You, you just moved into town and got your girl to do all the work." Spike announced, striding over to the wizard, who stared at Spike, in shock.

"W-Who-Who are you?" The man inquired, taking a step away from the caldron. He frowned, glaring at the blonde vampire. "Why aren't you in the spell? The whole town is in some level of the town, how did you get out of it?"

Spike laughed, tapping the back of his head. "See, some bastards decided to stick a chip in my head to keep me from tearing everyone apart. I may not be able to bite or hurt you, but I can do something else." Spike growled, his face vamping out.

The man's mouth dropped open as he decided to take off running, trying to escape the cave. Spike chased after him, grabbing him and throwing him onto the ground. He felt the pain course through him as he cried out, griping his skull.

"That's bloody it!" Spike shouted, pushing the caldron over as the man let out a cry, tackling Spike as they hit the ground that was covered in the water from the caldron. The water splashed around them and suddenly they were falling again.

* * *

Angel blinked a few times, staggering back. He was confused and dazed as he looked in his hand, seeing the stake. He dropped it and it bounced off the floor, rolling around as the memories of everything he had just done flashed back. He held his head, letting out a groan of pain.

A loud clatter came from behind Angel as he turned around, still a little lost as he recognized the two figures that seemed to have appeared in the room. "SPIKE!" Angel shouted as the blonde vampire stood up, shaking his head, trying to dry himself off a bit. He adjusted his jacket.

The man stood up, slipping and falling onto the hospital floor again as he let out a groan. "Who is that?" Angel asked Spike, looking down to him.

"It's the sodden wizard who has been trying to kill you an' the Slayer off. I would kill him myself but I can't hurt the man without my head feelin' like its getting split."

"What do you mean?" Angel asked curiously, grabbing the man by his collar and lifting him up. Angel looked to Spike, waiting for an answer. He was still mad at Spike for torturing him and trying to kill him. But Spike seemed like he was trying to help him and Buffy, so he was going hear out the blonde vampire.

"I can't hurt humans; a group of military wankers neutered me. And not a word Peaches. I have been saving you and Buffy's asses, so don't say a word." Spike growled angrily, knowing that Angel would get a kick out of Spike being neutered.

Angel stared at Spike, knowing he was telling the truth. The corner of his mouth twitched as he held back from busting out laughing. It was too funny, a neutered vampire. Couldn't hurt a human. This was great. This was more than great.

Angel broke from the thoughts of Spike not being able to hurt anyone as he drew his attention back to the man. He growled, his face vamping out. "Fortunately, I can hurt you. And kill as well." Angel growled, punching the man in the face. He then picked him up, slamming him against the wall. "Question is, should I kill you?" Angel asked, slamming the man's head against the wall, knocking him out. He looked back to Buffy lying on the hospital bed.

"Is Buffy okay?"


End file.
